Forbidden Love
by washio the space demon
Summary: Mainly fluff but rating is just to be safe. Kurama and Hiei silently contemplate their secret feelings for each other. Who will make the first move? This is my first HieiKurama fic. Read, review, enjoy :


Washio: okay, I re-read this and decided that it needed to be brushed up a bit in terms of formatting. As said summary this is one-shot/ song fic. The bolded parts are the song lyrics (I skipped the first chorus) and italics are what they are saying out loud. Hope the switches between POVs aren't too confusing. Please review and enjoy. Jin, read the disclaimer.

Jin: sure! Washio doesn't own the song 'How Can I Not Love You' by Joy Enriquez, YYH or anything in the anime realm. She only has her undying love of anime.

LLLLLLLLLLL rawr LLLLLLLLLLL

**Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together  
Cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot have each other**

How many nights do I sit here, alone, in my quiet bedroom wanting and waiting for something that I will never have? I lost count after the thousandth time. I sigh deeply and bury my head deeper into my pillow, on and off hoping to just suffocate myself 'accidentally' and put myself out of misery. No matter what I do, you would never love me. Never have you, never to hold you never to taste your lips. This is torture beyond my bearing, I really need you.

My little fire dragon.

**Must be strong and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know**

I HATE you. Damn you, I hate you. This is your entire fault, your fault I'm like this. I'm supposed to be one who never lets his mask slip, never show emotions, but because of you…. This feeling brings me so much unfamiliar frustration. No one, especially not you, can ever know that you are my weakness. I will just watch you from afar like always. I just wish you felt the same way.

I wish you were my fox. Mine and mine alone.

LLLLLLLLLLL At Kurama's house LLLLLLLLLLL

A black clad silhouette jumped from tree to tree until it eventually reached his destination. He tapped on the window of the house. The red head came to open the window and greeted him warmly. The short fire demon gave a curt nod and took his usual position by the windowsill. Kurama retook his seat by his desk to resume reading his novel. Silence engulfed them both.

**Cannot dream, cannot share sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel, must pretend it's over**

LLLLLLLLLLL Flashback LLLLLLLLLLL

Cherry blossoms were falling everywhere. The sky was of a blue hue with no clouds. The spring air was all around. Two figures sat underneath a tree in the park, reminiscing about past times, like good old friends.

'Remember when Yusuke tried to make a cake for Keiko's birthday?' Kurama said while chuckling slightly.

'Hn. You mean when there was batter all over kitchen. Yeah, a REAL surprise.' Hiei responded with a smirk on his face.

'You know which memory is my favourite?' Kurama continued. Hiei stared at him as a sign to continue.

Kurama started laughing as he said, 'The one when you danced in a skirt at the Halloween party'. This earned him a hard glare from the fire demon. How was he supposed to know that Yusuke had given him hard Makai liquor and not ineffective human alcohol like he thought he was receiving.

The fox continued, 'I'm concentrative on how right after, we went and got ice cream and spent time alone together'

'Ah, you mean when I first had sweet snow?' Hiei said with a less heated gaze. Kurama closed his eyes and nodded in confirmation.

Hiei looked away from the fox and his attractive face and murmured, 'it's one of my favourite memories too.'

Kurama cracked an eye open, 'Pardon Hiei?'

Hiei shifted slightly and replied 'Hn, nothing fox'

LLLLLLLLLLL End Flashback LLLLLLLLLLL

If I were to tell him my feelings things like that won't ever happen again. I…I want to be with him, yes there's no doubt in my mind. But if it's only through friendship I can be near him, so be it. Then that would be a world of hurt for me, but I'll just have to bear it. I'll just mask it and pretend like always.

Just to be with you, I'll keep my true self away.

**Must be brave and we must go on, must not say  
What we've known all along**

I want to have him. To hold, to monopolize, to love, to be with me, to… everything! I… I even want to be one with him. Ah, my face feels hot just at the thought. Sigh, but I just CAN'T tell him. It's not fair! I'm so close to him and yet so far. My emotions…have led me to somewhere more forbidden than myself.

A forbidden love.

After sometime had passed, the fire demon decided to through caution into the wind. Hiei stared out the window as he began to speak, _"Kurama?"_

Kurama jumped a bit out of his turmoil of thoughts and looked up at Hiei and gave a 'hmm' to show he was listening. Hiei moved himself so that he was now fully facing the fox. If he was going to do this, he wanted to do it as straightforward as possible.

"_I have something to tell you. You my hate me for it though, maybe even scorn me till the point you banish me from your life. But I'll still risk telling you."_ Kurama raised an eyebrow; what could be so dire? Surely nothing could be _that_ bad. Too bad Hiei didn't know that Kurama loved him too much to ever send him away anywhere.

Hiei took a breath and continued, _"Kurama, I love you. And I'm not talking about friendship or brotherly love, I mean _real _love. I know you won't love me back, and that's fine. That's all I have to say." _And with that he walked over to Kurama's chair and planted a gentle kiss on the fox's lips. He turned around and prepared himself to leave, knowing that the other demon wouldn't love him back.

**How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms**

He… he said it. Oh Hiei

Kurama grabbed Hiei's pale, small hand. He kissed it and then pulled Hiei into a deep kiss. Then he whispered before going into another kiss, "_no one steals from Youko Kurama and gets away with it especially if it's his heart. How dare you say that I won't love you back. How can I not love you?"_

Hiei was stunned as Kurama descended for a second kiss. He almost couldn't believe what he had just heard. However the way Kurama was holding him and crushing into his lips made him feel all the pent up emotions the fox had been feeling, just like he had.

**How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
How can I not love you  
When you are gone**

Hiei pulled apart from Kurama and asked, _"Will you ever leave me?"_

_"Of course not"_

"_Good, because now that you said you love me I'll hunt you down and love you more until you come back to me"_

"_I like the fact that you want to consume me with your emotions"_ Kurama responded with a slight chuckle and an Eskimo kiss.

The two demons then spent the longest time with each other. Kissing, hugging, and nibbling at each other, all while getting a little sweaty. Youko wanted to make love on the spot, but Shuichi forced the feeling down, till another time. They continuously moaned each other's name in heated kisses and slightly roaming hands. Eventually they lay beside each other in the bed, wrapped up in the sheets.

Wrapped up in each other's arms.

Wrapped up in their Forbidden Love.

LLLLLLLLLLL Finish LLLLLLLLLLL

Washio: hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing. Please review and thank you.


End file.
